Always Be Mine
by TrueBlue86
Summary: Ginger regrets her decisions and what she has lost.


_**A/N Hello! I am stating again that this is the writer known as Miss Bridget Sharpe. Using this account to post one shots. This one is a little darker than ones I posted before. Not too dark though.  
>I hope you enjoy it!<br>**_

Ginger Grant brushed a strand of red hair from her face that had fallen and gazed into the mirror at her bruised complexion. It was pretty bad. Not quite as bad as the last time but still horrific.  
>She picked up a tissue and wiped the mascara that had run down from her tear stained faced. Her wrist still hurt a little from when he grabbed her.<p>

She threw the tissue into a gray trash can and turned away. Her eyes went to the large male laying unconscious on the king sized bed with disheveled gray silk sheets. An empty bottle of tequila lay on the floor along with a tipped over glass that was dripping out its contents. Ginger picked up her belongings and stuffed them in a duffel bag.

The starlet made no sound as she picked up her brown leather purse and swung the strap over her shoulder.  
>She carefully stepped over the cocaine and needle in her white stiletto sandals and matching sleeveless silk dress and made her way out of the apartment. Shaking she made it to the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. He wouldn't wake up for hours. That much she knew.<p>

She also knew that she had to get out of there. Could not go back. Not this time. Not ever.  
>But where was she going to go? She was in New York. Her friends were mostly back in Los Angeles. Her other friends were scattered about. Was there any place she could go that she would be safe? An answer came to her. There was such a place. But would that person welcome her? After all she had done?<br>The elevator came to a stop and the movie star stepped out. She took her sunglasses out and placed them on her face to hide her injuries. She made her way out of the building and found a pay phone on the corner. Ginger stepped inside the booth and put in a dime dialing the number. "Hello? Yes..I need a flight out tonight…Yes I'll hold…"

She could not think of another place to go. It was too difficult to go back to Hollywood and face everyone. No needed to lay low. She did not want the spotlight put on her.  
>The representative from the airline came back on the line and Ginger gave her intended destination. Luckily there was a flight leaving in a hour. She could just make it.<br>The actress hung up the phone and hailed a cab. She directed the driver to take her to the airport and to please hurry.

As the cab driver drove, Ginger thought about how this all happened. She knew how.  
>She was stupid that's how. A perfectly wonderful man loved her and she tosses him aside for some Hollywood big shot. At first Ronnie seemed like such an exciting man. He was good looking and had tons of connections. The actress could not help but be intrigued by him. He promised her so much. Said he could make her an even bigger star and she fully believed him. Little did she know how blind she was being. All he wanted to do was hitch his wagon to her star.<br>He wanted to use her. And they fought about it all the time which led to physical altercations. Meaning he would hit her violently and threaten to drive her right out of Hollywood. So she stayed. She knew better but she stayed anyway.

Life was so much simpler when she was on that island. Maybe she would have been better off staying there. With him. She smiled at the thought of him.  
>Ginger knew perfectly well how much he loved her. It was something she had always known whether or not he would admit to it.<br>She remembered for her birthday one year they were on the island, he had given her one of his favorite books.  
>Now the others laughed but Ginger was proud to have received <em>A World of Facts<em>. She thought it was interesting.  
>So interesting that she drove the other five crazy citing facts from the very book. The Skipper had threatened to throw the "damn book" into the lagoon if she didn't cease. Ginger had glared at him and clutched the book to her chest tightly saying no one was going to rip the book away from her.<p>

It was maybe two months after that they were rescued. By Hollywood people no less.  
>They had been out sailing searching for the perfect location to film a movie when they spotted the island. Everyone had been overjoyed and was looking forward to returning home. A certain Ronnie Raymond, a big time agent in Hollywood, caught the eye of the movie star.<p>

For some reason or another, Ginger had been drawn to Ronnie Raymond. He just seemed so charming, kissing her hand and declaring how beautiful she was and how much Hollywood needed her back. They would spend nights out gazing at the stars and for some reason she decides she liked to be able to just appreciate the beauty of them and not have to listen to a lecture on how they are formed or why they shine so brightly. And she even says this to Ronnie who laughs and finds it amusing.

It was not long before she forgot all about the book she was given and even went so far as to return it saying she was "done with it". The look in his eyes when she did this she will never forget. He did not say anything, just politely took the book and packed it with his belongings. Soon after this they were able to head back to Hawaii and they all parted ways. Ginger recalled giving him a kiss on the cheek to which he just said to her "Good luck" and then he left.  
>Now here she was, heartbroken and scared. She messed up everything and had no idea if she could recover what she had lost.<p>

**Ohio**

It was nearly 3 AM when Roy Hinkley was startled out of his sleep by the door buzzer.  
>He had no idea who could possibly be there at this hour. Grumbling, he tossed the covers over. He looked down and realized he was still in his clothes. Must have fallen asleep in them again. What else was new? That was his life now.<br>He completely buried himself in his research and work and did not give a thought to much else. How could he? What was the point? He lost the most beautiful woman in the world, how could he possibly live for anything other than his work?

He stumbled out of the room as the buzzer was persistent. At least he lived in a safe apartment building so it could not possibly be some nut.

Roy finally reached the door. He unhooked the chain and turned the knob.  
>As he opened the door his heart stopped. There standing was a very shaken up Ginger Grant. The beautiful Ginger Grant who he fell in love with the very second laid his eyes upon her. She was also the one who tore his heart in two.<br>Still, he could not turn her away.

"Hi…Professor." She said in a meek voice removing her sunglasses. "I'm sorry to…I didn't know where else to go…I…"

His eyes noticed the bruises on her face and felt sick. "Ginger…" He said horrified at her state.

She began to tear up as she could no longer hold back. Her sobs just came on and he pulled her into the apartment.

"Ginger…what happened?" The Professor asked as he shut the door.

"I'm stupid that's what!" Ginger exclaimed. "I'm so stupid!"

The Professor wanted to pull her into his arms and make all her hurt go away but he held back. He couldn't. Not just now.

"What happened?" He asked gently as he led her to the couch and motioned for her to sit down.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life." Ginger said blowing her nose into a tissue she got from her purse. "How could I not see what a monster he was!"

The academic assumed she was referring to Ronnie. He never liked him. Not just because he managed to snag Ginger's attention. It was because he thought him a sleaze from day one. There was just something about that smoothing talking SOB he did not like one bit.

"It's okay." Roy said. "You didn't know…"

"I should have!" Ginger exclaimed. "I should never had…I hurt you so much!" She sobbed even more. "How could I be so cruel! You loved me and I just throw you away! Now here I am running to you.." The actress stood up. "I shouldn't have come here. I should go…You don't…"

The Professor stood up and gently took a hold of her arm. "Ginger, you don't have to leave."

She lifted her eyes up to him. "But don't you think I'm a terrible person? That I deserved what I got?"

He shook his head. "No one deserves to be abused." He stated firmly. "You did not deserve what he did to you."

Ginger sighed. "Yeah well I don't deserve you that's for sure." She said taking out another tissue. "You were always so good to me. You treated me with respect and you loved me for who I am not what I can do for you. You never told me but I knew. I never ever should have…Roy I….I was falling for you too. I thought that if I had to spend my life on that island at least I could spend it with you. But I threw it all away when that jerk showed up. And then I go and give your gift back to you! How could I do that! You were so sweet to give me that book. I know it was your favorite and it meant something you would want me to have it. I actually did love that book. But…no I get sucked into something so artificial…How could you ever forgive me?"

"Ginger listen to me I…"

"You know this is not the first time I did this." She interrupted. "I did this to you before when that awful Duke showed up with his not so impressive muscles. I forget all about you and think he is so great. Until he shows his true colors and then I go running to you to get rid of him. How can you stand it? Besides I really shouldn't be here anyway. You probably have a girlfriend or…I should go. You don't need me to interfere in your life. I just cause you nothing but heartache."

The Professor shook his head. He could not stand for Ginger beating herself up like this.  
>"Listen to me" He began. "I am not angry at you. Let's not forget that Mr. Howell was the one who came up with the idea of us tricking Duke. And even if he hadn't you were more the welcome to come to me. You can always depend on me Ginger. And my dear you have every right in the world to be with who you want to be with. If anything maybe I should have been stronger. I should have fought harder for you instead of allowing someone to come and snatch you away. It doesn't matter. Now as for me having a girlfriend, I assure you I do not."<p>

The redhead was stunned. "You…you don't?"

"No I don't. I never wanted anyone else. I couldn't because Ginger I still love you. And if you love me, that's all I really want to know. Do you love me?"

The starlet gazed at him wiping her tears away. "I do love you Roy Hinkley."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "That is all I ever wanted to hear from you."

Ginger smiled resting her head against him. "You are too good to me." She sighed putting her arms around him. "I never had anyone love me like this."

"You deserve love Ginger. Don't let anyone say you don't. You are a good person. You care about others and have a big heart. I know how awful you feel about Ronnie. Don't. You are here with me now. And I'm not about to let you get away from me this time."

"Roy I am sorry for hurting you. I wish I….I'm sorry. I promise you that I will never again allow anyone to take me away from you."

"I know." He replied caressing her back.

The movie star grinned. "Roy, do you still have that book?"

"Of course."

"Can I have it back?" She asked looking up at him with her green eyes.

"It's all yours." He said gently kissing her lips.

The Professor went and found the book and handed it the movie star who was delighted.

He stated he only had the one bedroom and she was welcome to it. He would sleep on the couch. The academic gave her one of his shirts to wear which pleased the actress. She had always longed to be able to wrap his shirt around her body.

Now she was sitting on the bed with the book open in her lap getting lost in the text.  
>She still found it all quite fascinating. Eventually she fell asleep with the book sliding off her lap. When she opened her eyes she saw it was 4:45 AM. Ginger threw the covers back and got up from the bed. She patted quietly into the living room where the Professor was asleep on the couch. She smiled down at him and climbed in with him draping her arm across his chest. Ginger felt happy and content snuggled up against him.<p>

He awoke the next morning sometime after 9 AM to see the sleeping actress lying with him. Gently he moved her aside and stood up. He stretched and walked to the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee.

A few minutes later, the door to the kitchen opened and Ginger walked in smiling.  
>"Good Morning." She said to him.<p>

"Morning." He replied. "You have trouble sleeping?"

"No." She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "I was just lonely for you."

He brought her close kissing her lips which caused Ginger's knees to turn into jelly.  
>She clung to him tightly returning his kiss. For so long she had not experienced such a kiss. Not from Ronnie at least. His kisses were nothing like this.<p>

The kiss broke and the Professor brushed her hair back from her face. Despite her bruises she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. "Ginger." He began. "Will you marry me?"

The starlet's face broke out in a huge smile. "Yes. I'll marry you!"

Shortly after they were married in a quiet ceremony with just their island family.  
>It was all that Ginger wanted and needed.<p>

Ronnie Raymond was found dead two weeks later in his apartment after an overdose.  
>He never did care that Ginger left. Two young women were in the apartment with him when he overdosed and called the cops. He had beaten them before overdosing.<p>

Ginger was glad he was gone. He could no longer hurt her or anyone.  
>Her life was so much better now. She had her adoring loving husband. And her career was actually taking off better than it ever had. Ginger found a new manager who was shrewd but cared deeply about his clients. He was able to get her some good acting gigs and even a lead role in a new movie.<p>

The actress felt she learned a lot from the whole experience. For one thing she was never taking her wonderful Roy for granted ever again. She was hanging on to him for good.  
>Never would she think she could have something better than what she was already given. The Professor was her soulmate. The love of her life. Nothing would ever tear them apart again.<p>

The End!


End file.
